marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Richmond Valentine
Richmond Valentine was a well-known philanthropist and billionaire. Concerned with the environmental problems that Earth faced, he decided to take matters in his own hands by concocting a plan to kill the majority of the planet's population. Biography ''Kingsman: The Secret Service Valentine is an extremely wealthy technology tycoon and a computer genius who wants to change the world by giving away SIM cards around the world. Unknown to people, he will later change the majority of the people in the world into extremely violent, barbaric, vicious animals that can actually to destroy everything in their way and possibly even kill themselves. He is the arch-enemy of the top secret organization called Kingsman who trains a young man called Eggs (the film's protagonist) and he is the CEO of his own technology giant company "Valentine Corporation". He employs gigantic army of soldiers and workers that works for him. Valentine's plan in the movie is revealed: Valentine conducts a test in the church, his hidden place broadcasting a signal to phones containing his SIM card which causes humans to become uncontrollably violent. Harry Hart, Eggs' mentor and guide at the Kingsman, is sent to investigate and follow after Valentine's plan. After a lengthy massacre, in which only Harry survives, he is confronted and killed by Valentine while Eggs watches via video link. Valentine’s plan then becomes clear – he is going to broadcast the signal worldwide using his satellite network and cause a mass cull of the human race, sparing the Earth from further environmental damage by man. The Final Battle and Death After managing to kill Valentine's affiliate and traitorous Kingsmen leader Arthur Eggsy, along with agents Roxy and Merlin, head to Valentine’s secret base in the mountains to stop him from executing his plan; with Roxy destroying Valentine's satellite while Eggsy stops Valentine himself. Valentine speeds up the plan noticing Eggsy when another one of Kingsmen traitors and Valentine's goon called Charlie Hesketh exposes him. After silencing Charlie with one of his devices, Eggsy flees to safety as Valentine starts the final phrase of his plan. During the raid on Valentine's base the implanted devices are triggered, causing them to explode and kill off all of the VIPs who were part of Valentine’s plan. After a battle which ends with Eggsy killing Valentine’s assistant and right-hand woman, Gazelle, Eggsy hurls one of Gazelle's bladed prosthetic legs into Valentine's chest, putting an end to his evil plans as well as causing him to vomit at the sight of his own blood before collapsing onto the floor. With his last breath towards an amused Eggsy, Valentine dies of his injury. Character traits Valentine is an adult ,tall and bald black skinned man with a really huge sense of humor as well as sense of fashion. Ofently, he uses to don a hat on his head and don luxury suits in order to show what he really is; a businessman. Personality Valentine is an extremely manipulative, sadistic, cool, psychopathic, egotistical, sociopathic, megalomaniacal and ruthless man from the most diabolical kind. With forming his plan to cleanse the Earth from its problems and from majority of the human race, it proves that he is not only a megalomaniac but also a humanism hater. In the film's synopsis, it said that Valentine has a very twisted mind, and it's expressed as he established his plan. Despite being psychopathic megalomaniac, Valentine also have a very weak stomach to violence and blood, which causing to vomit. Relationships * Gazelle - Friend and associate. * Arthur - Enemy turned ally. * Crown Princess Tilde of Sweden - Enemy. * Prime Minister Morten Lindström - Ally. * Harry Hart - Enemy. * Eggsy - Enemy and killer. * James Arnold - Hostage turned ally. Appearances/Actors *Vaughn series (1 film) **Kingsman: The Secret Service'' (First appearance) - Samuel L. Jackson Behind the scenes To be added Trivia * In the comic, James Arnold was the villain, and Mark Hamill was one of the celebrities he abducted. The movie changed James Arnold to Richmond Valentine and Mark Hamill to James Arnold. * The comic belongs to Marvel, and Valentine's actor Samuel L. Jackson is known for portraying Nick Fury for more than 9 years, as part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Thus, it is considered to be Jackson's second Marvel role as well as his first as a Marvel villain. Gallery ''Kingsman: The Secret Service'' To be added Category:Kingsman characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Villains Category:Deceased